


Just fine

by Spero30



Series: We are [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Fear, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spero30/pseuds/Spero30
Summary: After life-changing announcement through the phone and ending the conversation in the middle, Kei hasn't talked to anyone in two days. The door to his apartment is closed, his phone switched off and there is no response.Akaashi is starting to feel truly hopeless, calling the only person he can think of.





	Just fine

**Author's Note:**

> I case of any spelling: I'’m sorry, forgive me! Tried to find all of them.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

‘Tsukishima, open the door! Talk to me!’

 

Akaashi’s fist was pounding at the wooden door hopelessly. The situation didn’t change much in the last two days: closed door and no response from the inside. Not that he was expecting one, considering how huge Tsukishima’s apartment was, he probably didn’t even hear him. Still, it wasn’t the time to give, so knocked on the door and rang the bell once more.

With every passing hour he felt more and more desperate. Rationally, he knew that the young omega wouldn’t do himself any harm, but on the other hand, he couldn’t forget the frustrated cries and vulnerability in his voice. It was their last talk, after which Tsukishima just finished the call in the middle of the sentence and turned his phone off.

There was no contact with him since then.

Akaashi signed, sitting at cold, stone floor. All the stress and fear making him exhausted. He felt like he should do something, but it’s was hard to figure out what exactly should he do.

 

 

They’ve been best friends for last two years, known each other a bit longer. Akaashi was the one more levelheaded and open to people, while Tsukishima, under all his appearance, stayed emotional, defenseless and guarded. He didn’t let a lot of people in, especially alphas, trying to do everything on his own. Akaashi had a vague idea about his unhealthy past relationship, but whenever he tried to talk more about it with the blonde, the subject had been changed. He also knew that despite his popularity, Tsukishima stayed single ever since he started college, not interested even in the casual sex without any strings attached.

Everything changed about eight months ago, when Kei just started his first job. He hated it, but needed money nonetheless. Sitting eight hours in the office, bored out of his mind, he was complaining about it every day, but at the same time, he met a lot of new people and, to Akaashi’s surprise, he was truly fond of them. Especially an older alpha with whom he was working in the same team. They were spending most of their time at work together, grabbing the morning coffee at the kitchen and going to the lunch at the restaurant nearby. After about two months, Kei gathered his courage and asked the guy out. The date supposedly went perfectly, with a lot of laughter and talk and… was the last one. The alpha never asked Tsukishima back to blonde’so  disappointment. Kei swallowed the bitter letdown, allowing them to stay friends.

Once again, everything changed about three months ago. There was some company party with tons of alcohol, loud music and tinted lights. Things seemed to be as usual, with lots of high-priced alcohol and actual fun, until Tsukishima woke up in alpha’s bed next day.

To Akaashi’s surprise (and satisfaction) they’ve started dating since then. Kei finally didn’t seem to be so lonely anymore.

 

 

Keiji thought hard about what to do. He barely remembered the alpha’s name and he honestly didn’t think it was the best idea to call anxious alpha and get him out of work, so they could sit together in silence, worried, under the closed door. He opened the application on his phone, looking at Tsukishima’s social profile on the Internet to find any hint at all. After seeing some pictures from his trip to hometown, he finally found the perfect person to ask for help.

He checked Tadashi Yamaguchi’s account, opening the window to write a quick message to him, adding his number at the end.

He leaned his head against the wooden surface. All was left to do was waiting.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi finally called after two hours. He sounded embarrassed and confused. Akaashi tried to stay as calm as possible, slowly explaining him the situation. There was some silent after his monologue.

‘I will take the next train, should be there in about three, four hours. I will try to talk to him then.’

Keiji agreed, finishing the call. He remembered from Kei’s stories that Yamaguchi studied in a different city and they haven’t seen each other much, maybe every two, three months, but it seemed that the distance didn’t kill their friendship.

Akaashi texted his boyfriend and closed his eyes. It looked like he will be sitting here for another four hours.

 

Yamaguchi showed up at the door about five hours later. Akaashi was watching some movie on a tablet with his boyfriend. Bokuto was trying his hardest to be supportive, coming to help Keiji after work for the last two days. Today, he even brought a couple of pillows and a blanket – he already knew they will be sitting there till late hours.

‘He still hasn't come out?’ Tadashi looked stressed and a bit…annoyed.

‘No. His phone also is switched off.’

‘How long..?’

‘I came here on Saturday after his call. I haven’t had any contact with him since then.’

‘Stupid Tsukki. How about his alpha? He said he is seeing someone lately’ Yamaguchi’s voice sounded tired and anxious. It seemed like it was the first time he saw Tsukishima acting like that too.

‘I don’t remember his full name. Also, with the news, I didn’t think it was the best idea to contact him. I doubt Kei wants him to find out like that.’

Tadashi swallowed.

‘You’re probably right.’

Yamaguchi looked at them, signed and rang the bell helplessly. He pounded at the door, shouting and screaming to Kei to come out, that they will figure it out together. There was only silence.

‘I guess he really has too big flat to hear us’ he sat down next to the pair, unblocking his own phone and selecting one of his contacts.

He was waiting for someone on the other side.

‘Good evening Mrs. Tsukishima, Tadashi Yamaguchi speaking.’

There was some silence and some Yes’es after the freckles boy finally got to the point.

‘I have a favor to ask. I wanted to surprise Tsukki and visit him. You know how rarely we have a chance to meet.’

There was silence again and one more ‘Sure’.

‘Would it be a problem for you to send this additional set of keys by courier tomorrow? At Tsukishima’s address. I will be there on Wednesday morning, pick them up and surprise him after he comes back from work. Maybe some small party with his friends?’

Yamaguchi laughed, chatted with Kei’s mother a bit more, both of them complaining how unsocial Tsukki got sometimes.

‘Yes, that’s great! Thank you very much! Feel free to call me tomorrow! Have a nice evening, bye.’

Yamaguchi finished the call and smiled sadly.

‘We will get him out no matter what on Wednesday.’

Akaashi smiled back, putting his head on Bokuto’s arm. There was finally something to look for in this hopeless situation.

 

* * *

 

With Tsukishima not opening his door, Tadashi had nowhere to go. After some talk, Akaashi and Bokuto offered him a guest room in their flat. The courier should be there early on Wednesday morning, so it was just two nights. They should manage.

With bags full of pillows and blankets, Akaashi and Tadashi came back under Tsukishima’s door Tuesday’s morning. It started to feel almost like a camping. Bokuto promised to join them in the evening.

Akaashi was truly hoping it was his last day spent like that.

They tried some shouting and calling at the closed door, but again there was nothing. If Kei heard them, he was now a bloody master of ignoring them.

There were on the floor for about two hours when they’ve heard shoes hitting the stone floor. The noise wasn’t surprising, after all there were other people living in the building, but what surprised them was when men in white shirt and dark-blue coat stopped in front of them.

Tall, dark-haired alpha looked down on them.

‘Does Kei Tsukishima live here?’

Tadashi and Keiji looked at each other knowingly. That was defiantly Tsukki’s alpha.

 

* * *

 

When Bokuto joined them in the evening, their little camp has grown bigger. After some vague explanation (mostly Akaashi saying simple ‘Kei will tell you more tomorrow’ with a straight face), Tetsurō Kuroo decided to sit down with them. He called their boss, to explain Kei’s absence as severe cold and asked for additional two holiday’s days for both of them. After that, they’ve tried to have some small talk, but none of them were truly in the mood and subjects died really quickly. Kōtarō did his best to loosen the atmosphere, but his actions were hopeless. Everyone was tired and anxious, especially Kuroo sitting in the corner, not knowing what is happening. After second try to get what is actually going on out of them and some harsh comment from Akaashi, he gave up and just stayed on his phone.

Tuesday night was awkward, cold and tiring as hell. Akaashi couldn’t be happier thinking about Wednesday morning.

 

* * *

 

Jaws of the screwed lock on the door sounded heavenly in Keiji’s ears. Tadashi picked up the key just a couple of minutes ago and they were finally about to enter the apartment.

Yamaguchi was first, switching the light on in the small hall. There was a huge, 3-meters mirror on the left and tall, black cupboards on the right. They took off the shoes, listening for any sound from the inside.

There was the second door, Tsukishima’s parents being overprotective, which Tadashi opened after finding the right key. They entered the main part of the apartment, welcomed by the bright sunlight falling through massive windows.

Kei’s flat was big, decorated in a modern style with architectural concrete on the walls and glass doors, at the top, 8th floor of the apartment building near the center. The whole wall glazed, showing the breathtaking view on the city.

Keiji looked at Kuroo for a second, noticing the surprised painted on the alpha’s face. Tsukishima never talked about the money, rarely invited people in, always saying that it wasn’t his, that he was just using it, constantly wanting to build something on his own, to do it by himself, that money didn’t make him different or better. And, although he never said it out loud, Akaashi knew he was afraid of someone loving him only for his parents’ money.

They look around the apartment without the word. The place seemed to be empty, no sound or signs of anyone. They walked into the living room joined with kitchen.

‘Bedroom is behind this door.’ Tadashi looked at Kuroo and Keiji, smiling sadly. He seemed nervous.

Kuroo nodded his head, swallow hard. Akaashi felt bad for him for a second, couldn’t imagine what was going through the alpha’s mind.

 

The blinds on the windows were covered, causing the room to be swallowed up in the dimness. There was a person on the bed, half covered by the blanket, curled up and not moving. Tadashi moved first, sitting on the mattress and putting his hand in the blond curls.

‘Oh, Kei…’

There was a quiet sob and sniffling, Tsukishima burying his head further into the pillow.

Akaashi didn’t know what to with himself. He wasn’t the over emotional type, he didn’t know how to console or comfort people. He decided to just stand there awkwardly, looking closely at the scene happening in front of his eyes.

It took Kuroo a couple more sobs and quiet murmurs from Tadashi to finally move. He walked to the bed slowly and cautiously, his hands trembling. Yamaguchi looked at him for a second, eventually standing up and leaving space for him.

Tetsurō’s hand was warm on Kei’s head, making him look up from the pillow, almost choking when he saw the alpha.

‘Tetsurō…’ he murmured, pupils dilated and terrified. He visibly shook and after a moment just turned around and moved to the other end of the bed, away from Kuroo’s touch. ‘Please, leave.’ he added quietly, face once again hidden.

The alpha looked at Akaashi and Yamaguchi desperately, both of them shaking their heads and showing him to try one more time.

Not knowing what else to do, Kuroo took off his coat and lay on the bed, face buried in Kei’s neck, arm hugging his mid-section almost painfully, leg hooked on him, keeping Tsukishima close to his chest. The omega tried to free himself at first, but after a couple of unsuccessful attempts, he clearly gave up. The alpha was visible strongly than him.

‘Kei… What happened?’ Tetsurō leaned on his forearm, using his free hand to pull the hair from Tsukishima’s face, his other hand still massaging his stomach in slow circles.

‘Nothing. Please leave.’ Another quiet sob.

‘Kei, babe, talk to me.’

‘No.’

‘Kei, I can see that’s something wrong. Talk to me, please.’

Tsukishima didn’t respond, just seemed to curl into himself even more.

‘Kei, please. I’m begging you, tell me, what’s wrong' More silence. ‘Kei, I’m not leaving until you talk. You’ve got to talk to me, babe, please.’

Kei sobbed, his palms clenched in fists, visibly shaking now. Kuroo tried to soothe him, but his action didn’t seem to help.

Akaashi was now holding Tadashi’s arm to stop him from running to the bed. He knew they needed to solve it on their own, whenever Kei will be ready.

‘Please…’ Tetsurō’s voice sounded like he was on the brink of crying himself. ‘I’m begging you, please, tell me what’s wrong.’

Kuroo’s shaking voice seemed to finally get through to Kei. There was some quiet murmur, to incoherent to be understood.

‘What?’

Kei turned around (Kuroo allowing him a few free movements), finally facing the alpha’s pale face.

‘I said’ he started, looking Tetsurō in the eyes. ‘that I’m pregnant.’

The silence that followed was tense.

Akaashi felt that both him and Tadashi were frozen in place, waiting for Kuroo’s response. His next move and words could determine their friend’s happiness ( _and his own life_ , Akaashi thought to himself).

Tetsurō blinked a few times before wide smile spread on his face. There was euphoria glittering in his eyes. He sat on the bed, gathering Kei in his arms without the second thought.

‘That’s great, honey! I’m so happy’ he was smiling almost painfully, kissing Kei’s confused face.

He managed to take a quick break after a couple of seconds, just to grab Tsukishima’s face in his palms and look him in the eyes.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ his voice was suddenly serious, thumbs smoothing omega’s cheekbones. ‘Cause it’s mine, right?’ he added with a playful smile.

‘Of course!’ Tsukishima huffed, narrowing his eyes. ‘Who do you think I am’ he turned his eyes, embarrassed.

‘Just joking, hon’ Tetsurō put his forehead on Kei's, making him look him in the eyes. ‘But why? Why didn’t you say anything.’

Akaashi listed closely, finding himself very curious.

‘I was terrified’ the omega’s voice was quiet. ‘Terrified what will you think. I’m 23, Tetsu, and you’re 25. I’m not ready for this, for the pregnancy, baby… You too, we both know it. There is so much I still want to do, places I want to see and baby… I thought that maybe in 5 or 7 years, after I finish my university, have a good, stable job, have seen half the world’ Kei was now crying, silent tears running down his cheeks.’ There is so much to do, Tetsu, and I’m scared… So scared that you will hate me for taking all of this from you, that I will hate my own child from taking it from me, from us.’

Tsukishima was crying too hard to talk, face now buried in Kuroo’s neck, breathing his calming scent.

‘We will be fine, Kei’ the alpha’s hand was stroking his back slowly, some small kisses put on his hair. ‘And I’m so happy. I’ve never thought I’ll get to be this happy, Kei.’

He put some more kisses and finally grab Kei’s cheeks once more, keeping an eye contact with him.

‘We will be fine. We will travel the world with our baby. Probably have one or two more later. We will take this huge wedding that you hate even thinking about and you will cry. You’ll finish your university and I will get my dream job. We will get the dog, the German Shepherd you wanted and you will curse me for not waking up and taking it for the walk. We will fight and probably cry a few times, you will be fed up with my jokes and will be mad at your silent treatment. And then we will grow old together, Kei, probably in the house you’ve never wanted with a group of our grandchildren playing in the garden’ he hugged the omega, whispering quietly into his ears. ‘And we will be just fine, Kei, I promise, because I love you and I’m never letting you go.’

Tsukishima sobbed, hands fisted into Kuroo’s shirt, holding him tightly, while the alpha kissed him tenderly, lovingly.

Akaashi signed quietly. He grabbed Tadashi’s arm and made them walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

‘Kei will probably be hungry, should we order some pizza?’ Keiji asked, opening the application on his phone. He ordered the usual (but two times now) and sent a quick text to Bokuto.

‘Sure’ Yamaguchi move to the sink and kettle next to it. ‘Do you want some tea?’

‘Yes’

They waited until the water boiled, making the tea and sitting on the couch in the living room.

The pizza came ten minutes after Bokuto, warm and smelling nice. Akaashi prepared some plates, glasses and softs at the table, while Yamaguchi went to get Kuroo and Tsukishima from the bedroom.

They sit at the table with cheerful smiles, Bokuto and Tetsurō drew into the conversation about volleyball in just a couple of seconds, with all the dreadful atmosphere from yesterday gone, Yamaguchi joining them shyly, Kei and Keiji looking at each other from across the table.

Kuroo’s arm was hooked around Tsukishima’s waist, some small kisses put on the omega’s face every couple of seconds, making Kei’s ears red.

‘ _They will be fine_ ’ Akaashi thought, smiling at Bokuto and winking an eye, breathing deeply. ‘ _They will be just fine._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :) The idea suddenly came to my mind (probably partly from my own insecurities). And I'm a true kurotsukki shipper, so... why not use it to my favorite pair?
> 
> If you want, I will be grateful for all the Kudos and comments! xx
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT(11/12/12): Your positive response to this story shocked me! Thank you very, very much! I can’t even express how much you all surprised me and I’m so glad you liked it...  
> Anyway, you all just inspired me to do a series, starting with this work. It will have 4 parts in total, as you can guess all mainly focusing on KuroTsukki, kind of told through different people, starting with Akaashi’s point of view, then you can already read a short piece, kind of a middle work I need, from Tadashi’s point, a then of course some Kuroo’s and Tsukki’s ;)  
> I really really hope you will like it!  
> Thank you so much! You’re great!


End file.
